Ron Stoppable: Assassin for Hire?
by Gideon Cairo
Summary: When Ron is accused of some pretty darn awful, terrible, unthinkable crimes who will save him? RONGO with a deeply developed OC, new abilities and identities... Please for the sake of the children R&R!
1. Arrested to what end

A/N: Hello all, my name's Gideon and I'm a bit of a n00b at writing fanfic, mainly because this is the first one. I hope y'all like it and honest reviews are exactly what I want, because criticism is the highest form of flattery, or at least it is to me... so rip me up one side and down the other if ya want, because if I want to get a little better then when I start, so enjoy and read on.... PPS: i re tooled the story and tryed to make it a bit better enjoy.

I do not own Kim Possible, I am weak and Disney is mighty.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 1: Arrest

Midnight in Middleton, Colorado. A young 21 year old man is blissfully unaware of the storm that is brewing around him....

CRASH!!!!!!! "GLOBAL JUSTICE ON THE GROUND NOW!!!!!"

The young tow headed man shot straight out of his bed, landing in a heap on the floor. A heavy pressure was smashing into the young disoriented man's spine as the air was swept from his lungs. He felt the SWAT officer yank his hands behind his back and zip the flex cuffs excruciatingly tight.

"What the hell is going on here?!" the thought rushed through the young mans mind, he began to regain his wits as he shouted at the top of his winded lugs," WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM, IN MY HOUSE AT 3AM?! I'M ON YOUR SIDE!!!!"

Strong forceful hands gripping his upper arms pulled him none to gently upright and another rough, gloved hand grabbed his hair and brought his confused glare eye to eye with the commander of the strike team. A handsome Asian agent named Will Du.

"Ronald Dean Stoppable, you are hereby under arrest under article 5.13427 of the United Nations Charter, You are charged with the assassination of 27 foreign nationals as well as the theft of several black list objects, and no sidekick, we aren't on the same team.... Get him to the chopper, let's put this miserable piece of crap in a hole that he can't luck out of." after his short clipped monologue, Du turned and headed towards the evidence retrieval team which was currently place a large number of stolen goods into a blacked out chopper.

_What the hell is going on, I've never killed anyone or stolen anything.... I mean why does this keep happening to me? first my parents disappeared, leaving me the house and my trust. Then Kim leaves me to pursue monkey boy, I mean everything is gone and I'm being charged with murder?... god help me...._

While lost in his own thoughts the pajama wearing "sidekick" was roughly escorted to the chopper and as the bird lifted off, a pair of beady, black, worried eyes watched in utter horror, and quickly called one person who had the skills to help his oldest and best friend.

"Rufus* YAWN* first off where's Ron and why are you calling at 3am?" the techno wizard/genius asked the like naked mole rat in a slightly annoyed, sleep deprived tone.

"GJ...Du...Took Ron...Need help!!!!" squeaked the frightened mole rat while his eyes tracked the chopper head into the early morning.

"OK Rufus stay calm, Kim's on her way."Wade said with sudden energy and screen blacked and the Mole rat sobbed in a truly pitiful way, he knew deep down that the only person who could help Ron was the fiery redheaded teen, who until recently had been his human friend's heart and soul.

"Hurry Kim" he squeaked to no one in particular.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: well its an attempt and i hope it was decent, let me know how you feel about Ron Stoppable: Assassin for Hire?.


	2. Romp in the Desert

A/N: Hello, Buenos dias, Bonjour, salut! Glad to see that I still have at least a few ideas left in the old noggin. well by now you know Ron's in a load of trouble and needs a way out, what a web i weave....

I don't own Kim Possible or any other characters. I am weak and disney is mighty. Woe be unto me if the mighty mouse decides to sue lil ol' me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Du, section chief/supervisory agent of the Global Justice US field office, was in charge of all high profile GJ arrests and investigations in the US. Right now a satisfied smirk was plastered across his arrogant face. _Finally, I knew those AMATEURS were up to something, I just figured that Possible was the one who would snap and go on a spree. But hey one less amateur was a victory that would more than likely make his career. good bye Team Possible, Hello Assistant Director Du... _The asinine smile broadened as Ron watched the overly narcissistic GJ agent.

_Why is this happening to me? _Ron thought frantically. _I mean I just got back with KP from taking Drakken down a few pegs...._

_**Earlier that day, a not so secret lair in the middle of the Sahara**_

"KP, why are we here? what can Drakken do from the middle of the Flippin Sahara?" Ron whined trying to keep the sand from invading his person and the sun from roasting him in his own juices. "We should have at least brought the sloth, we could have some tunage and some AC......ahhhhhh AC." Ron's sweating form nearly collapsed from the thoughts of shade, cool air, and bopping to the OH Boyz.

"Ron, quiet, we're trying for stealth not comfort, sometimes I wonder why I drag you out here." Kim stated in a deadpan matter. Ron reached out and wrapped around her upper arm, softly twirling her around to face him, wrapping her up in his arms and giving her a deep kiss. "Mmmmm that's why, ronshine..." she smiled in a strained sort of way and pulled away. "but seriously, we have a job to do, we can do that on the ride back but first we have to rain on Drakken's parade." she abruptly started to march off in the direction of the front door of the not so secret lair.

_Why does she dismiss me so easily, am I not good enough? _the thought had passed through his mind a few times these past few months. _Why am I thinking like this? Kim loves me and I love her, guess its just the jitters. _Ron shook himself from his revelry and jogged to catch up to his BFGF. When he reached the front door of the conspicuous lair, which was wide open, a small note taped to it, reaching it he could make out a small GJ hovercraft flying towards the north. Shrugging Ron reached out and plucked the note from the door, opened it and began to read.

"Ron,

I have a quick mini mission to attend to, apparently Shego's on vacation, just take care of Drakken and I'll won't be there with you on the way back. I'm taking separate transport back home.

-Kim PS: we need to talk about us, be ready to talk."

He read quietly to himself.

_Hmmm... Why do we need to talk she didn't seem like anything was wrong earlier... better call Wade and see whats up... _while lost in thought Ron could distinctly hear a laugh that sounded as though it was ripped out of a cheesy B horror movie. Sighing to himself, _Mission first, then I'm going to figure out why we need to talk about us..._ shaking his head clear and going into "ninja mode", Ron calmly made his way into the lab, as quietly as a autumn breeze, to face off with Drakken.

Upon entering the main lab, sticking to the deep shadows, Ron's MMP enhanced ninja senses probed the room for subtle hints as to Drakken's plan.

" I, Doctor Drakken, will soon destroy the entire infrastructure of Canada with the ultimate weapon! My Elite Synthodrones, nothing can stand in their way, and I shall slowly and circuitously take over Canada then THE WORLD!" Finishing his monologue to no one with a flourish Drakken stepped in front of his new army of 10 Elite Synthodrones.

From where Ron was hiding he could see the the red garbed behemoths looked just like regular synthodrones, except for the fact that they were about two feet taller than Drakken's garden variety synthos. _Well now's as good a time as any... _Ron stepped out of the deep shadows and cleared his throat.

Drakken turned and smiled in a nearly maniacal way,"Well, well, well... If it isn't Kim Possible's little buffoon, Shego may not be here but My new synthodrones can handle you, my pathetic sidekick! Oh, by the way, where is that flame headed cheerleader who always interferes?"

"Ok first off, My name is RON! Two, even without Shego, I can nail you to the wall like every time we meet, and Three do I really need to whoop you today?" Ron deadpanned, relaxing as he awaited the megalomaniac's reply.

"So now the buffoon thinks he's all that? Well my moronic, incompetent foe I'd like to see you take on my synthodrones. ATTACK THE BUFFOON NOW!!!!" Drakken finished with a primal screech pointing directly at a strangely calm Ron.

While watching the eight foot tall drones heading his way, Ron yawned just as his eyes began to glow a faint blue. With almost lightening speed, ten small darts hit each of the synthodrones between the eyes stopping them in their tracks, the only thing keeping the drones "alive" began to drain out of them and puddle on the floor. Eventually after several seconds the drones withered to the floor. Drakken's eyes didn't stray from his babies lying on the floor at his feet. _How did the buffoon find out how to disable my elities? _he snapped his eyes to where Ron had been standing. _Where is that blasted buffoon? He destroyed my babies! _"Where are you buffoon, I'll kill you for what you did to my elites! Show your face and meet your DOOM! After all you may have destroyed my elites but you aren't all that!"

After his little rant Drakken's eyes widened as he felt a tap on his shoulder, "Nighty night Dr.D." Drakken turned his head just in time to see a fist smash into his nose which promptly sprayed a bit of blood as he pirouetted to the floor.

Ron shook his hand and looked down at the unconscious bleeding Drakken. " Well better flip him over and cuff him." Ron stated simply before rolling the "genius" onto his stomach, and flex cuffing him. Seeing that there were no chairs in the lab, Ron shrugged and sat down on Drakken's back and pulled out his kimmuticator and pressed the call button.

A young Afro-American teens face popped up on the screen. "Hey Ron, You all finished with Drakken?" "Yeah Wade ready for pick up, is GJ going to haul him in or is he just a drop off, cause somehow I don't think Drakken will fit through the overnight slot." stated the tow headed ninja.

"Well The local GJ agents and Kim are handling a sitch in Libya, but I can arrange a pick up for ya in about two hours, sound good?" the techno wiz answered with a smile on his face. "OK Wade thanks for the info, just out of curiosity, do you have any idea what KP needs to talk to me about?" Ron saw the young teens face twitch at the question, his smile going from genuine to a very strained painful looking smile.

"Alright Wade whats going on? Why do you look like someone is tazering you?" Ron said, a note of concern in his voice. "Ron I don't know how to say this, but I was monitoring Kim lately, and... god how do I put this...." Wade was on the verge of tears, his voice cracking a bit. "Ron, Kim's been cheating on you with Josh Mankey, and training him to be her partner..." He blurted out with obvious pain. He studied Ron's face for a moment to try and gauge any reaction that the blond would give, if any.

Ron felt his heart obliterate. _Oh my dear god....MANKEY!! She can't be serious, that pretty boy wouldn't last five seconds against anyone.... Why KP? Wasn't I good enough for you? Did I do nothing? First my parents up and leave, now Kim decides that a lifetime of friendship and four years of romance mean nothing? Well, the loser once again loses, c'est la vie I suppose. _Finally coming out of his thoughts he stared at wade a moment before sucking in a breath and damning the tears that had begun to flow.

"OK thanks for the update Wade I'll see you when I'm home. Take care." Ron choked out before turning off the Kimmunicator and returning it to his pocket. Still sitting on the real buffoon, Ron began to sob into his hands. momentarily forgetting his surroundings, Ron let the pent up tears and rage pour out of himself. He didn't notice that a hand appeared on his shoulder. Finally feeling the reassuring pressure on his shoulder he turned to look at the compassionate soul who was reaching out to him while he was drowning in a sea of hopeless self pity and was shocked when he saw who it was.

"SHEGO?!"

_**A Chopper somewhere over the Rockies.**_

A hard backhanded slap met the side of Ron's jaw at the moment he reached the thought of Shego, spinning his head to one side. "Wake up sidekick, time to meet your new friends" Du said smiling like a pig in mud. He nodded to the two agents on either side of the prisoner, and they grabbed him and threw him to the ground outside the copter. They stepped from the copter and dragged the prone form through the doors of head quarters.

_What a day I'm having, hopefully Dr. Director will see the mistake Du-mbass has made and spring me.... hopefully..... _Ron thought as he was dragged across the rough ground and through the door.

_Hopefully....._


	3. Promises and Confessions

A/N: Well, so far so good, I hope everyone is enjoying this tangled web I'm trying to weave. Try and guess what other hell is going to befall our dear friend Mr. Stoppable....

-G. Cairo

I do not own Kim Possible, Disney does, for they are mighty and I am weak....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 3: Promises and Confessions

_**Middleton National Forest**_

Two hikers, enjoying a lovely mid summer afternoon on the trails of Middleton National Forest, joked amiably back and forth as they made there way along the trail. "Come on Jerry, You can't honestly believe that crap... there are no psychotic alien brain eating man chimps running around these woods...." the hiker stopped talking, his buddy Jerry continuing on the trail. "Hey Mark whats wrong brohan, see something?" Jerry asked as he made his way back to where his friend was standing, he noticed a bit of a shake in his friend's body. " what's wrong man...." he followed his friends shaking finger. "OH MY DEAR GOD!!!"

_**Meanwhile in Bueno Nacho, Middle Colorado.... The Usual Booth.....**_

In the back of Kim's mind, she worried for her ex, but really she could sense something was wrong with Ron for along time. _Why should I save him? Plead his case in front of Dr. Director, Bust him out... I knew something was up since the last time he returned from Japan and that freaky school...._

_**Middleton International One Year Earlier...**_

Ron stepped from the terminal, a black duffel slung across his left shoulder. He spotted the flame headed heroine in the crowd, waving her arms in the air in an attempt to gain the young mans attention. _Ahhhh, KP, Love of my life... Rose of a whole other variety... Perfect in every way... _He was snapped out of his revelry by two warm arms wrapping around his waist and lips smashing into his.

_So this is what bliss feels like..... _he thought quietly to himself. After a moment he pulled back, just to admire her. Those big green eyes lock onto his deep brown eyes probing as if to ascertain whether or not it was really him, satisfied by the genuine emotion held there, she asked an innocuous question. "So, what did you learn Ronnie?" She wasn't sure at the time, but a brief change in his eyes worried her, it seemed the question startled him in some way. "Uh.... well ya see.... OH! I learned how to prepare sixty different types of sushi and sushi-mi." He stammered out while a panicked and strained smile plastered itself across his face.

_Hmmm... that's odd, oh well at least I have him all to myself now...._

"KIM?!"

Hearing her name, she was pulled from the memory to the present and gave a pissy stare to the handsome young artist in front of her. The grouchiness soon wore off as she noticed the look of concern on his face. " Are you okay I thought I'd lost ya there for a minute." "Yeah I'm fine... just thinking about the Ron sitch..." she calmly stated before turning to gaze out the window.

Josh had of course read over the debrief, being that he was Kim's new partner, and he could hardly believe what was written in the fat folder sitting in front of him, screaming horrors at him. _Ron is one sick son of a gun, glad he's safely stashed in a cell somewhere..._ "So what are we going to do Kim? I mean GJ has an airtight case against him... I don't think there is anything we can do to help him, maybe he's better off in GJ's hands ya know?"

"I think your right Josh, He hadn't been himself since he went to Japan... I just can't believe he's a sociopath assassin that could do such horrible things to people, even if they may have deserved it, or at least some of them did and that became one under my own nose." She said in a quiet voice,_ How did this happen, how could I be so blind?_ _God help you Ron, because I don't think I or anyone else can....._

_**650 Ft below Middleton, Colorado. GJ Interrigation Room Number Three**_

_God help me......God god god god god!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Ron was sitting, flex cuffed to a chair, wearing nothing but his boxers, eyes as wide as saucers._ Mom....Dad.....NO!!!! _In front of the half naked young man, was a cork board about the same size as one of the dry erase board at school. Instead of homework assignments and math problems there were crime scene photos. Particularly gory crime scenes, twenty-eight crime scenes to be exact. Blood, viscera, snot, feces, urine, pleading eyes, and silent screams.

Though his eyes had gone over the pictures when he had first been placed in the chair and had his black hood removed, his eyes were now locked on the ones in the center. While caught up in his frantic prayers and horror, he didn't sense a gloved fist as it came to strike him in the back of the head, stars flooding his vision as his head to snap forward pain flooding every sense he had. "You know what sidekick, you are one twisted, sick, psychotic animal." sneered Agent Will Du. "Look at them Stoppable." Du stated in a low chilly voice. When Ron's head didn't come up, Du simply grabbed a handful of blond hair snapping his head up. "I...Said...Look..." Du growled.

Ron began to sob and cry freely, the photos in the center were the two most important people to him, looking at the terrors in front of him he could feel his heart finally dissolve his soul wither and die.

"Meryl and Gene Stoppable,ages 45 and 46 respectively, found by two hikers this morning in Middleton National Forest exactly four miles from your home. Their throats cut. Eviscerated. Left in the middle of a stand of trees just waiting to be found." Du stated in an even cadence, " You sick SOB, not only did you slaughter twenty seven foreign nationals, but you slaughtered your own mother and father, the ones who gave you life and raised you."

_Mom, Dad who did this to you? Dear god give me strength, allow me to seek vengeance against those who did this to my family... _Ron prayed, and though his heart was shattered, and his soul destroyed, the tears dried in his eyes... _Mama, Papa I'll get the people responsible for doing this to you, then I'll join you...._

Seeing the sudden change in Ron's demeanor, an icy sort of stoicism, Du saw red a primal rage builing inside him. _How could someone_ _just sit there and not feel remorse, I'm going to force some remorse._ Lashing out with fists and feet, Du began to pummel Ron with a fury not seen since the days of barbarians, blades, and blood lust. He could feel the eye socket fracture, the jaw dislocate, the nose break. blood streaming down a face that did not flinch, not even a change in his breathing. Not hearing the wails for mercy just infuriated Du further. Now he decided to work the body making sure to hit muscle groups and break bones. After beating the bound man for two straight hours, Du's rage was spent.

Panting and Heaving for breath, Du looked at his victim and just stared his eyes wide, the face looked almost like hamburger, bruises and lacerations covered the sitting form of Ron Stoppable. Ron's head raised up just a bit and he proceeded to spit out a gob of blood along with a molar and a canine. Finally Ron looked directly at Du, a small smile creeping across his torn lips and gums, and then staring directly into Du's eyes through swollen, blackened eyes of his own, when he had Du's undivided attention, whispered through broken teeth and busted lips, "That the best you got?"

Du's face went from shocked to enraged once more, "Get this animal out of my sight, I don't want him to be comfortable in his cage or to sleep at all. Am I making myself clear?!" Du shouted to the two guards who promptly saluted. "I'm going to get you to confess you sack of trash." Du stated simply and swung at Ron one last time, connecting with his temple before walking out, a grave expression tempered with hate and rage, hearing the guards cut him off the chair and slap new cuffs on. He then walked the opposite direction making his way back to his office to finalize his first report on the interrogation session. _The first of many, I'm far from through with that animal...._

_**Two Hours Later, Cell A-13**_

The guards dragged the bleeding man into the clear walled cell, laying his broken body in the center of cell A-13, and while walking towards the guard post one guard turned to the other and stated in a hushed tone, for he knew the cell block was wired for sound, "I have to say, I've never seen Du get that upset during an interrogation, usually he's pretty frosty, ya know?" his buddy only nodded.

Meanwhile in cell A-13, Ron pushed himself into at first a form of the sitting position, then finally after stretching his torn and cramped muscles maneuvered himself into the lotus position. The lotus position had always, or at least since the beginning of his ninja training, came naturally to him and it was the one position in which he could meditate to the fullest.

As he began his meditation ritual, channeling his chi, he allowed the MMP flowing in his body, deep down in his very cells to come forth in a slow controlled manner flowing like his own life blood from the center of his form. The blue energy wrapped itself around the sitting man, enveloping him in a cocoon of healing energy. He felt himself relax in a detached sort of way, as if watching himself from far away, he could feel the pain recede slowly until it was nothing but a memory, he could feel the bones heal knitting themselves back together, his many cuts and lacerations cease bleeding and close.

Within an hour or so, he couldn't really tell due to the lack of a calender or watch, he came out of his meditative trance, scarred a bit, but no longer in pain. 

_Thank you Sensei, the gifts you have given me will come in handy in the months to come._ With that Ron began to meditate once more focusing on the happy times and memories, healing not his physical form, but his soul and mind.

_**Motel Twelve. On the Outskirts of Middleton, Colorado**_

A certain raven haired villaness was lost in her own introspection while she clutched the cheap motel pillow to her chest and face.

_Ron... Ron.... Ron...  
_

The name reverberated through her mind like a church bell, sending tingling sensations that traveled up and down her spine... 

_ He's just the cheerleaders bumbling sidekick, well ex-sidekick... why did I comfort him? WHy do I even care?! Why is he having this effect on me? I mean I'm me, Shego, the most feared villianess/mercenary who with just one look can make even the strongest and stoutest of men tremble in fear, reached out to an idiotic, bumbling buffoon. _

A small voice cleared its hypothetical throat and spoke up, _He may be a buffoon, but damn is he ever sexy... all that lean muscle, those broad shoulders, and that butt... I mean WOW.... what a tush, MMM...MMM...MMM, that is a view I do NOT mind in the least...  
_

The rest of Shego's mind snarled... _SHUT IT!!! I AM SHEGO, MASTER CRIMINAL, FEMME FATALE... I DON'T CRUSH ON BUFFOONISH SIDEKICKS.... _

The small voice in the back of Shego's mind spoke up with more force..... _Maybe you should... He's sweet, loyal, and gentle... not to mention drop dead GOREGEOUS!!!_

"ARRRRGHHH! I AM NOT CRUSHING ON RON FRACKING STOPPABLE!" she shouted into the pillow she was currently using as a half muzzle half teddy bear. The thought of holding Ron close and feeling those soft loving gentle lips on hers as they had in the Sahara, a wonderful thought which set free a flock of butterflies and electric tingles, would not leave her mind, she couldn't hold it back, for years now after seeing him for the first time as a slightly pudgy kid that grew into such a hottie, that though, was the one thing that scared her in both good and bad ways.

Then one thought came to the forefront of her mind... Her eyes widened with sudden realization...

_I...AM...FALLING...FOR....RON!!!!!_

"This just in, The two bodies found this morning in Middleton National Forest have been positivly identified as Gene and Meryl Stoppable, parents of Ronald Dean Stoppable, a young man who has dedicated most of his life to the prevention of supervillainy along with his partner Kim Possible..."

The news story grabbed Shego's attention, and wouldn't let her go.

"... Ronald Dean Stoppable is a person of interest according to the Middleton Police Department. Any information as to his whereabouts, you should call the..." the TV faded to near silence, as Shego couldn't process the information the talking heads had just fed her.

_Ron couldn't do that... He can fight but he would never willingly take another person's life let alone his parents... I bet Director and her ilk have him at GJ, probably torturing him, beating him silly..._

_Don't worry Ron, I'm coming for you and I'll tear anyone who gets in my way limb from limb....  
_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know, I know a its a bit choppy but it serves its own purpose well.... what will happen next...?


	4. Sand Flee

A/N: Hello every one, I'm back again, thank you for your support on this journey that you and I are undertaking. I just am humbled by everyone's props and the like. I hope that I can keep this going and once again thanks.

I hope that this one chapter can answer a few questions about what happened in the Sahara and what is going on in the present. Enjoy….

-G. Cairo

I do not own Kim Possible, Disney does, I am weak and they are mighty... Please don't sue me...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Middleton, Colorado. 660 Ft. underground, Global Justice Command Headquarters Three doors down from the water cooler...**_

Dr. Betty Director was torn. She was watching the latest interrogation of the prisoner from cell A-13, a young tow headed man who was currently taking a brutal beating from two professional interrogators, large men with large fists and vicious tongues that had this poor soul on the ropes. _How could I not have seen this coming? He was off the grid for months at a time and I didn't see it. He seemed like a big hearted kid who was just trying to look out for his best friend, and the world...._

Her eyes widened as she saw the two winded men take a step back. the camera zoomed in on the young man as he started to speak to his tormentors. _"That the best you got? You guys must be reeeaaaalll 'pros'; I mean you beat a bound man for what? Three hours and can't get more out of him than a couple of sarcastic comments, go ahead take a breather, I've got all the time in the world." _he drawled nonchalantly. This only seemed to enrage the men as they took a step towards their defenseless prey.

Off screen the voice of Will Du spoke up in a calm manner, "Enough_, he obviously isn't going to tell us anything during this session. Take him to his cell, put him on short rations and don't let him get any rest_." With that order the men took him from the room and to his cell. Dr. Director stopped the video, and typed the commands that would bring up the feed from cell A-13. When it came online, she could see the young man sitting in what looked like a lotus position on the reinforced concrete floor of his cell. She noticed he looked as though the rough handling had never occurred. She types in another command that would allow her to zoom in on his half open eyes, eyes that where once filled with love and joy; but were now glassy and unfocused as though he were looking far off.

_I wonder what happened at Drakken's Saharan lair... There's a 2.5 hours gap in which no one was in contact with him and according to this report, no visuals either, damn sandstorm... What happened Stoppable?..._

_**Drakken's Saharan lair. One week earlier.**_

Shego lugged her black garment bag and green roll behind suitcase through the scorching sands that separated the helipad from the main lair. _I wish I had another week in Tahiti... Sand, sun, and all those big strapping Island boy, Oh la la... _As she reached the lairs backdoor, she noticed that the good doctor wasn't going through his normal rants and ravings about his hair-brained schemes. _Ok, weird, I can't hear him yelling about his precious coco moo or his elite synthodrones... Maybe he's taking a nap or in the kitchen..._

After navigating the maze of tunnels, she finally made her way up to the labs main doors. Leaving her luggage at the door, she quietly slipped in and noticed two very shocking things. One: Ten elite synthodrone husks and ten puddles of goo. She stepped up to the husk closest to her and knelt down to exam the goo filled synthetic henchman. She took a handful of what had been, when properly filled, the elites head. Upon closer inspection, she noticed a steel throwing dart embedded in the elites husk..._ Right between the eyes, _she thought to herself._ It took me three sessions with these goons before I realized where to hit them... And I was only able to take out one, I really don't think princess could have taken on all ten... if not her, then who? _

While still examining what had once been a syntho elite, she heard a small sob. slowly her green eyes found their way to the source of the sobs. _Stoppable.... THE BUFFOON TOOK OUT TEN ELITES WITH OUT BREAKING A SWEAT?! _She raged as her eyes and hands lit up with eerie green fire. _He couldn't have... or could he..._

She thought back to all the times princess Kimmie and her had fought. While fighting her hated foe, she had noticed, that the clumsy and uncoordinated klutz had always managed to either hit the self-destruct button or defeat Drakken with an enormous amount of luck. _Or could he have just been playing us all for saps? _The thought had entered her mind quite a few times in the past, but she had never taken it seriously. _It's just luck, nothing more nothing less,_ she thought.

_He must be a fracking leprechaun then... Because face it, every time they show up, HE foils Drakken... He IS playing us for saps...and why is he crying? I was elated when I destroyed that elite, what reason could he have for crying after such a performance....._

Without much thought, her curiosity took over and she slowly and silently made her way towards him.

_Wow… For a bumbling sidekick, the buffoon really filled out… Maybe all that running paid off… Why is he crying though? Well I just have to find out what's going on… _she thought to herself as she closed the distance as stealthily as she could manage.

When she reached the sobbing young man, she reached her hand out, hesitated, then placed a hand on his shoulder…

The young man stiffened for a moment, his sobs slowing down and finally stopping. He turned his head slowly, his red puffy eyes finding a hand on his shoulder, followed the arm slowly up to her face.

She saw the tears dry up and a look of confusion mixed with anger. She stayed quiet, she could see his mouth working, and finally after an eternity of two seconds, he blurted,

"SHEGO?!"

_Though she wanted to pull her hand back, she left it there, keeping his shocked gaze with her emerald eyes..._ Slowly in a neutral tone, that had a small undercurrent of concern, "Ron what happened here? When I entered the room, you were crying while using Dr. D as a bean bag chair in a circle of Elite synthodrones. You busted up a halfway decent plan of Drakken's, without the Princess I might add." she paused and asked,"So whats with the waterworks?"

The young man pondered the concerned emeralds eyes, then the gloved hand on his shoulder for a moment. after a few pensive moments, Ron shrugged her hand off his shoulder, then slowly stood and turned to face her.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Ron finally opened his mouth and began to speak," I've been replaced for a new model..." Shego noticed none of the usual goofy, liveliness that Ron was known for in neither his voice, his body language, or his eyes... To her they seemed dead. _What the frack does he mean 'replaced'?_ The sudden realization of the meaning behind his words hit her like a sledgehammer attached to a runaway locomotive.

"Princess replaced you with someone else?! I thought she was into you and you were indispensable?" she stated, a sudden flush of both concern for him and glee that Team Possible was on the rocks. _Now that Team Possible is split apart, I can take the reins of the world and Kimmie can't do anything to stop me, not without Stoppable. _her smile and internal revelry was shattered as a calm unemotional voice broke the silence, "Come on Shego, lets get this over with... Time for me to take you in."

Shego looked at him noticing his defensive stance. _He thinks he can take me on? Seriously, has he lost his mind?! _Her mental voice barked at him and at her. _He took down ten Elites with absolutely no problem, how many did you take down? One? Give the kid some credit... _a still small voice antagonized her. She was so lost in her internal reflections that his first strike landed quickly, knocking her on her backside. She looked up at him and saw his detached gaze, shaking her head she stood and lit up her hands. _What the HELL! He can't be that fast! I'm going to make him pay for that! _A very disagreeable thought struck_ Why? He is that good and, look at the evidence moron, your going to be looking at the inside of a GJ cell by nightfall, and you probably won't mind that it was this strong, lean, incredibly hot stud that put you there... _Her eyes narrowed as the small voice spoke to her. He moved fast, getting another strike in, not nearly as hard as the first time. She responded and leapt into a high kick that he easily avoided, grabbed her ankle and slammed her into the floor.

"Give it up, I don't feel like beating up on a pretty lady, I just want to go home and crwl under a rock...and go back to being an invisible loser that will soon be forgotten," he stated, as if telling her the weather report. Shego's eyes widened, she couldn't belive her ears.

_He took down some crazy hard to kill elites, knocked out Dr. D, got dumped by a red headed hussy who was way way way below him, and landed quite a few painful blows on a very powerful fighter... and he thinks he's mediocre and should just disappear? Why should I even care? Oh dear god, I'm crushing on a buffoon.... _She felt him pull her up to her feet and met her bewildered eyes with his own. Then he turned her around and placed her hands behind her back he wondered why she wasn't struggling.

As he tightened the cuffs around her wrists, he caught a whiff of her hair and a small smile crept across his face. _Too bad she's evil, sarcastic, and violent; I bet she'd be a badical girlfriend... Yeah but not to a loser like me...I wonder why she isn't struggling... prolly just stunned that a buffoonish klutz loser like me... _He walked around to face her and his eyes found hers, her emerald gaze went from to confused to one that belonged on the Cheshire Cat.

Without any further warning she crashed her lips against his, kissing him with a double helping of passion and obvious electricity/chemistry.

At first Ron stiffened, then relaxed as he wrapped his arms around the villainess's waist. The kiss deepend as the passion increased, eventually breathing took president and they pulled apart heaving for breath, each staring into each others eyes, one set brown and the other emerald green. They could almost read each others thoughts, and as it would happen the thoughts were the same.

_WOW... That was incredible.... _Shego was the first to break the silence as she placed her forehead on his," You aren't a loser stoppable, your a stud with lean muscles and a great smile with an incredible sensibility about you. You aren't a moron or a buffoon, and Princess doesn't know what she threw away. If I knew you would want to have anything to do with a villain, I'd be all over you like white on rice. What girl wouldn't?" she whispered in a quick manner, eyes cinching shut awaiting his response.

Her eyes shot open then slowly closed as he softly kissed her. When they ended the kiss, he whispered to her," Frack Kim, she dumped me like I was nothing more than trash, I know you could more than likely be lying to my face, but I felt the electric tingle and I'm going with my gut... Turn around I'm uncuffing you."

Shego obeyed and after a moment felt the cuff disappear, she turned to face him subconsciously rubbing her wrists. "I felt it too... But why are you letting me go?" she asked watching him intently.

With a sigh, he responded with a small smile," Well for starters I'm glad you feel something, second thank you for the pep talk, and thirdly... Frack GJ, they don't know your here and as far as I'm concerned you weren't."

Shego smiled at this and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his waist. He returned her kiss while putting his strong arms around her shoulders and drew her closer. The new found lovers heard a noise at the front entrance and someone shouting, "AGENT STOPPABLE, THIS IS AGENT ARNOLD, GLOBAL JUSTICE, WE ARE HERE TO TAKE DR. DRAKKEN INTO CUSTODY."

Ron pulled away reluctantly, kissed her nose and whispered in an authoritative manner,"Get going right now, I'll distract them. I'll be in touch as soon as poss... uh I can, OK?" She nodded and bolted from the lair disappearing to the helipad where her hoverjet awaited. After watching her go for a moment, Ron turned and saw the GJ agent walking towards him and start rambling about the arrest and shaking his hand up and down. While Ron nodded and said the normal "No bigs" and "uh-huhs" he was contemplating what had just happened.

_I go from loser to BOOYEAH in a matter of minutes... God Shego is a goddess... I hope she's OK... Maybe we could be together since I'm no longer active... What better way to show Kim and every other Fracking person that I'm not a loser... Maybe being a criminal wouldn't be all that bad... _His thoughts continued to ramble on in that direction the rest of the way home.

_**Middleton, Colorado. 660 Ft. underground, Global Justice Command Headquarters. Office of Dr. Betty Director.**_

_I guess whatever happened will remain a mystery, for the time being anyway... _She thought to herself as Will Du entered the office to make another report. " Ma'am, we've found the hunting knife used in the murders of Meryl and Gene Stoppable. It was hidden in Stoppable's "mission pack" by the front door." He stated calmly in a short clipped matter of fact way. "We have enough evidence to put this dog away for the rest of his natural days." He added with a touch of glee.

She looked up to him, and nodded. "Very good, You know what to do, Dismissed" He nodded turned heel and left the office. When the door finally closed, she sighed, knowing Ron would never see daylight again.

_Where did you go wrong Ron? Why did you do this....?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: Well, its here finally, let me know what you think.... Peace out y'all!

-Gideon Cairo


	5. Unity and Escape

A/N: Hello all sorry about the long wait, had a lot going on and a bit of writer's block. So without further ado, here's the next installment of Ron Stoppable: Assassin for Hire? Enjoy…

I do not own Kim Possible, I am weak and Disney is mighty… All praise to the Mighty mouse!

_**GJ Headquarters, SuperMax Detention Center, Cell A-13. Middleton, Colorado**_.

The occupant of cell A-13 was sitting in the lotus position, Eyes closed, Oblivious to everything that went on in rest of the Detention Center. _Sensei, can you hear me? _The young man's mind called out, reaching across mountains, oceans, and great distances.

_Yes, Stoppable-san, I hear your call. _Sensei's voice replied as if inside his head. _What do you need my dear boy? We have heard the reports of your crimes Stoppable-san, I can feel your innocence and your anger… would you like to meet on the Plane? _

_Yes master, I need to complete my training… I would like to continue it on the Plane. _Ron thought, within a manner of seconds Ron's mind's eye opened, revealing his Master's private dojo.

_I am glad that you have indeed mastered astral projection Stoppable-san. _Sensei smirked, feeling a swell of pride bloom through his chest, glad that the Chosen One was indeed smarter than he let on.

_Well Master, when the two options that you have are taking beatings and meditating, you learn many things. Now Master, what is my next lesson? _Ron asked as he limbered up, stretching his tight muscles.

_The next lesson my son is to gain complete control of your powers, you are one of the best students I've had in regards to ninjitsu and Tai Shing Pek Quar, You are truly a master of both and you are a fierce warrior and silent shadow. Now we must apply the Mystical Monkey Power to both aspects of you. _Sensei stated as he motioned the young blond to join him in an exercise.

Ron moved towards his sensei, bowing to the diminutive Master and taking a seat on the floor, resting on his knees. _I am ready Master, show me the way._ Ron coolly stated his astral body relaxing.

_As you know Stoppable-san, your Mystical Monkey Power did not come from the idols, but were awoken by them correct? _The blonde gave a slight nod _Good, Good… You power is, as of right now, like a tsunami, an uncontrolled force that explodes out of you and cannot be completely controlled. To control this Power, you must bind it to your soul. _The last caused Ron's eyes to bug out a bit, and his jaw to come loose, hanging down just a bit.

_Master Sensei, what do you mean by that?! Bind it to my soul?! How do I do that?! _The startled man nearly shouted as he obviously could not wrap his mind around the concept.

_**How the HECK am I supposed to do that? **_The blond thought silently to himself. After a moment of pondering, Ron looked up at his sensei, jaw once more set and eyes calm. _I am ready Master. _The old man nodded, speaking up clearly.

_Good Stoppable-san. First you must lose yourself in the power, focus only on two things. Your soul and the power, and you will know what to do. _Sensei stated simply.

Ron nodded and began his meditation within his meditation. He focused on the power that waited just below the surface of his soul. He could feel the power rising, poised to obtain total control of the young man.

When he felt the power rise up and consume him, he willed it to stay, and then began focusing on his soul, he could feel the warmth of his character and person commingle with the raw power of the MMP.

_Join them now Stoppable-san, Join them and complete your training. _Sensei quietly whispered to the glowing astral body that was now in the lotus position, four feet off the ground.

Ron could feel the Fire of his soul and the ice of his power slam into one another in his body. He groaned at the tearing pain, a blinding light exploded forth from the young man, to which he was completely oblivious.

Sensei placed an arm in front of his eyes to avoid blindness. He looked at the young man who was steaming, glowing with gentle blue light floating a few feet off the mat. _**He has done it, he truly is the Chosen One. **_The old man smiled as he watched the young man gently land on the mat, unfurl his legs and stand in front of his wizened Master.

_Master, the Power is under my control, I can feel it engulfed by my soul, bound and controlled by my character, under my control and no other person. I am complete. I am the master of myself and the power that resides in me. Can I get a BooYeah? _Ron stated with his eyes closed.

_BooYeah, Stoppable-san. _Sensei said with a large smile and a tear of joy glinting in his eye.

The blond smiled as he opened his eyes, the once warm chocolate orbs were now flecked with icy sapphire blue.

_Guess it's time to start work. Thank you Master Sensei, I'll see you soon. _The old man could only nod as his pupil vanished from the astral dojo.

Corridor outside Cell A-13

_There had better be a good reason as to why I was dragged down here at eight pm on a Sunday…Damnation, that was my first date in three years, and it was going so well… _Dr. Betty Director groused as she approached the cell of one, Stoppable, Ronald D., with a small entourage of two guards.

"Ma'am we were at our station when the energy sensors inside cell A-13 went off. We checked the cameras, and we couldn't believe it so we went to see if the cameras were damaged and this is what we found…" the guard trailed off as the group approached the cell.

Betty couldn't comprehend what she saw in the cell.

_Is he FLOATING?!?!?! _Betty screamed in her head as she stared with unbelieving eyes at the sight before her. She placed a quavering hand on the foot thick plexiglass. As soon as her hand touched the glass, the glowing blond gently landed on the floor, he opened his eyes and in an unnervingly calm voice asked,

"Time for another session, Director?"

At that point she was doing a wonderfully splendid impersonation of a goldfish. After a moment she turned and shakily walked away. "No session today, lights out." She whispered while hustling down the corridor.

_Those eyes…_ she thought worriedly. Those brown eyes sparkled with mirth and ice; they were a contradiction, both alive and dead, joy and rage, apathy and passion.

When she reached her office, she stopped at her desk, pulled out a bottle of twenty year old scotch and drained it in one deep gulp.

_What happened to his eyes? _She thought as she sat down in her chair and began to review the surveillance footage of Cell A-13starting with what had happened in the last two hours.

_**Motel Twelve, Outskirts of Middleton Colorado**_

_I hope this works… _Shego thought as she applied the finishing touches to her make up.

Today was the day where, posing as Ron's attorney, she would figure out a plan to free him. She had liquidated all of her assets, millions in unmarked bills, enough to take off to some small uncharted island and never be seen again.

_That'd be the life…_ she thought as she walked to the rental car, put it in drive and sped off towards Global Justice headquarters.

_**Two Hours Later. GJ Headquarters.**_

"All right Miss Gogineau, just need your signature here, and we'll get your client up here real quick." The guard said while indicating the final place where she was supposed to sign. Once she had put her Jane Hancock on the final line the guard retrieved the paper work and looked it over.

Satisfied, he turned to the communicator that was set on the wall, pressing the red button he spoke into the microphone, "I have a Miss Cheriee Gogineau to see the prisoner in Cell A-13, she's his lawyer or with the DA or something." Within five seconds an affirmative sounding gargle came through the speaker, it sounded as though the speaker said that the prisoner would be brought up in ten minutes.

Turning back to the attractive blond lawyer, the guard motioned for her to follow him. He gallantly opened the door to the interview room, puffing out his chest, trying his best to look big and bad.

_Give me a break big boy, I can see the paunch, my heart belongs to a real man... _She thought as she took a seat at the table. _And oh what a man he is too..._her thoughts wandered in that fashion until she heard the doors unlock and the man from Cell A-13 hobbled in, chain clinking together. He moved towards the chair and was roughly pushed down into a sitting position in the uncomfortable, hard plastic chair.

"If you would please stop assaulting my client, I would like to speak with him in _PRIVATE._" she snapped at the guard. The meathead finally got the point and exited in a bit of panic.

Once the guard was gone, Shego launched herself across the table capturing Ron's lips with hers, kissing him with a fiery passion. When she came up for air, she looked deep into those eyes that had pierced her soul, wrapping him in a bone crushing hug and covered his face with kisses. "RON! I was so worried about you, are you ok?!" she half shouted at him tears making little streams down her face as she searched his face for an answer.

"Shego?! What are you doing here, I can't have you captured!" he hissed in a stern, no nonsense tone. But when he saw her tears his heart nearly broke again. The look on her face was one of shock and pain; he couldn't and wouldn't allow that. He leaned forward and kissed her softly, whispering sweet nothings to her as she curled up in his lap.

When she stopped sobbing she spoke up quietly, "I came to spring you...I have a good bit of money saved up... we can run away.... buy an island and live happily ever after."

She pulled her face from his chest and looked into his eyes for a second time, it was then she noticed the blue flecks that where shining in his deep brown eyes. _What happened to you baby... _she wonder to no one in particular as she found herself drawn into the warmth that radiated from his eyes.

Seeing her confusion, Ron kissed her forehead before speaking up, "This is what I want you to do, I want you to leave and steal a working car. Then be at route 106 at midnight, I'll be there. We have a few things to take care of before we have that happily ever after, okay?"

All Shego could do was nod quietly. She stood up leaned down and gave him another soul searing kiss before heading to the door to get the guard.

"Shego, one thing: What's your name?" Ron asked in an even tone.

"Cheriee, Cheriee Gogineau." Cheriee replied with a near broken tone. The door opened and Ron whispered as so only Cheriee could hear him: "Beautiful name..." All she could do was blush as she was escorted out.

"ALL RIGHT ROMEO BACK TO YOUR CELL!" the guard captain barked as his toadies jerked Ron out of the chair, dragging him back to his cell. The three guards didn't notice the small smile on the young blonds' face..._The party is about to begin..._

_**Cell A-13, Quarter till midnight.**_

The skeleton crew had arrived and taken their posts, the coffee and sports section had been passed around. It was time to get to business, as Guard Timothy Gibbons pulled a deck of cards from his pocket. "Who's ready to lose some change?" He asked with bravado. The other guards nodded and the deck was dealt and the game began in earnest. Cigars and whiskey were produced and none of them noticed that Cell A-13 was now unoccupied.

_I'd hate to be them in the morning..._ Ron thought as he made his way through the HVAC duct. _Morons were so concerned about hitting the cards that they didn't notice the sliver of bed rail i slid into the door frame._ Ron silently giggled as he removed the grate to the outside world. _Thank god Sensei taught us how to escape... SO USEFUL... _Ron thought as he praised any god who would listen. Getting his legs under him, he simply leapt out and soared to the top of the battlements.

_Crouching Tiger Hidden Monkey YUNS!!! HAHA!! _Ron grinned as he quietly approached the ledge and jumped, landing on the ground in a tight ball, rolling to take the force and momentum out of his jump, and finally rising to his feet. He dusted himself off, satisfied that he had escaped a supermax without harming any innocents. He then broke into a sprint, and disappeared, swinging into the trees.

_**Midnight. Route 106. Middleton, Colorado.**_

_Where is he?! _Shego worriedly thought as she gripped the steering wheel of the '71 cutlass supreme.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"AHH!! Damnit Ron, are you trying to kill me?!" she screamed cursing herself as Ron opened the door and slid into the muscle car.

"Sorry dear but I didn't want to become extra crispy." He quipped merrily inspecting the interior of their ride.

"Not exactly inconspicuous babe, but I guess it'll do. Well, let's go." Ron said as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Blushing she started the car with a roar and took off. After about an hour or so of companionable silence, Ron had her pull over so he could take over behind the wheel. Shego, utterly exhausted from worry and driving on the dusty winding ribbon of asphalt, curled up on the seat, positioning her head in his lap. Looking up at him with heavy eyes, she asked dreamily, "Ronnie, Where are we going?"

"To see a man about a suit. Now get some shut eye." With that, Ron shifted into fifth, blazing down the deserted back road with Shego softly snoring on his lap.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Man About a Suit

A/N: Aloha readers... What do ya think? Hopefully all is well in the world of fanfic readers. If ya like my twisted tail, Read it AND Reply, let me know what you think. I know there have been a few review, but like a fat kid at a chocolate factory, I WANT MORE lol. Anyways, hopefully this chapter will sate y'all for at least another week. Anyways here we go...

I don't own Kim Possible, Disney does. They are mighty while I am weak.... All praise to the mouse....

PPS: This Chapter wouldn't have been possible without my rockin' awesome Beta Keybearer007, rock on buddy...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Somewhere over the rainbow, South America... **_

_Damn mosquitoes...Should have brought some OFF or something... Why did Wade drop us off three damn miles from DNAmy's latest lair? _The redheaded heroine thought as her machete flashed back and forth, cutting a path for her and her partner through the dense undergrowth.

"Kim, how much further? I think I'm gonna get carried away by the Venezuelan air force," Josh asked while panting and smacking the "bogies" and following his GF through the ginsued veggies. "Why did Wade have us dropped out in the middle of nowhere?" _SMACK_ another one bit the dust.

"I don't know sweetie" _GRUNT _"I guess he's a bit off since Ron broke out. I mean, he's been amping up his security since Dr. Director informed us yesterday." _CRUNCH _Her next swing connected with not only a bush but also a limestone block.

"AHA! We're here, time to climb baby boy." With that she pulled her grappler and fired, once the line was taught, she pressed the retractor button and began to zip towards the summit of the once in visible pyramid. Following her lead, Mankey did the same and subsequently landed and a low fighting crouch beside her. _It is SOOOOOO refreshing to have a partner, who is not only competent in a fight but also can keep his pants up: with or without a belt. _Kim thought as she gave Josh a quick series of hand gestures to layout the plan.

After laying down the game plan she motioned for him to move towards the barracks, where DNAmy's henchmen and "cuddlebuddies" where stationed. Once he was on his way she crept towards the Oculus (A/N: Hole in the top that signified the gate to heaven, Thank you Dan Brown). Peering down into the "holy of holies" she saw the chubby geneticist bending over a prone form on a stone altar.

"Precious, you've constantly tried to push me away, saying such mean things, and well, I can't allow that anymore. Once I give you this nice and painful lobotomy, you'll only have eyes for ME!!! MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!" DNAmy ranted, standing up straight and began walking towards a cart that held several different instruments, muttering in a low voice, so low that Kim only caught bits and pieces of her mutterings. "...where is that ice pick...need it to make the Precious Baby....mine mine mine..."

_Dear God, she finally snapped...as much as it pains me to say this I need to rescue Monty._ Kim thought as she stared with bewildered eyes at the lunatic geneticist. Shaking her head, she attached her repelling line to the roof and quickly descended to the temple floor, landing with silent grace. After she disentangled herself from the line, she moved from crate, to machine, to box, with graceful speed. _OK, now just one more burst and I can release monkey man and take out the psycho. _Ducking from her last refuge of cover, she sprinted quietly to Monkey Fist's side._ "_Monty, MONTY... I'm gonna get you out of here... Be quiet," Kim whispered rapidly as she began cutting through his bond with her lipstick laser.

The monkey man whimpered as he tried to keep his tears in check. _Please please please hurry Possible, This crazy loon is trying to kill me... _He thoguht as he felt a tearing pain in the center of his chest. Even with his stoic self control gained from years of ninjutsu, he couldn't hold back the gargled scream that erupted from his throat. Hearing his dying scream Kim looked up, only to find the deranged eyes of an unhinged DNAmy.

"I-I-I th-thought you loved him...." Kim said as terror entered her mind and exited through her emerald eyes.

"YOU WERE TRYING TO TAKE AWAY MY PRECIOUS!" the geneticist screamed, spittle flecked from her lips. "IF I CAN'T HAVE HIM THEN NO ONE WILL!!! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE HOMEWRECKING BUNGLER!!" DNAmy wrenched the blade from the now dead monkey master, and ran directly at Kim, swinging the large knife like a machete.

Seeing the enraged woman charging her with a knife, Kim did the only logical thing, she ducked out of the way, but not before getting a slice taken out of her shoulder. _OMG! OMG! OMG! SHE SLASHED ME, GOD I'M TO YOUNG AND PRETTY TO DIE!_ Kim screamed in her head as she lay in a growing puddle of blood, the fight completely leaving her. She opened her eyes long enough to see the enraged woman standing over her, bringing the knife high above her head to deliver a deathblow to the teen heroine. When the knife reached its apex, the dim light of the temple shining off the blood on the blade, giving it a black demonic tint, a curious thing happened.

A spear head appeared in the center of DNAmy's flabby chest. Both Kim and DNAmy looked at it with bewilderment and curiosity. Giving a final growl/whimper, DNAmy fell first to her knees, then to her side as blood pooled from her mouth and pierced front.

Kim looked from the dead mad woman to the shadow in front of her. _What the HELL is going on here?! _She thought as her vision started to tunnel into blackness. The shadow, knelt and picked her up and made for the door. When he reached the outer doorway he laid her on the stone step and reached into his pocket, pulling the kimmunicator out and hitting the speed dial.

"Wade, I need emergency evac! Kim's down and I'm going to administer first aid. We need it two days ago!"

"Gotcha Josh! Evac should be there with medical in approximately two minutes. Good luck." The teen super genius faded to black.

Nodding to himself, Josh pulled a small med kit from his belt and began treating the massive gash on Kim's back. "Come on Babe I know you can do it. You can do anything..."

_**Road on the outskirts of Coal Mountain, Montana**_

Driving was taking a toll on one Ronald Dean Stoppable. It wasn't that he was tired, just the opposite, he was wired. If you haven't been amped up while driving down backwards country roads, you have no idea how he was feeling at this particular time.

_I feel like a coiled spring, or a lion in a cage, or some such... Good, two mile till the old man's home. _Ron mused as he made his way towards the dirt driveways on the left hand side of the road.

Ron slowed the cutlass down, turned on the right turn signal, and pulled onto the gravel of the driveway. The crunch of the pea gravel caused Shego to stir, where upon Ron noticed a puddle of drool on the front of his gas station bought shorts. As she sat up and stretched like a cat, moaning softly as her muscles regained some semblance of flexibility, Ron shot her a goofy grin.

"Sleep well babe?" he asked and with one hand indicated to the wet spot on his leg. She frowned for a moment, leaned over and popped him on the back of the head.

"OW! Hey, no hitting the driver!" He half shouted in a mock serious tone. With a final glare, she burst out in a giggle fit.

"Ronnie, shut up! I'm SO sorry I ruined your incredibly expensive Quik-O Mart executive travel shorts." she snared in between giggles. Ron could only do one thing at that point; he joined the growing giggle fit. After a few moments, the giggles subsided and the two occupants noticed the dilapidated farm house that rose into view.

"Nice place, where are we? Green Acres?" Cheriee asked with a bit of good natured humor, looking from Ron to the broken down farm house. Ron chuckled a bit before pulling to a stop to the right of the driveway; he put the car in park and shut down the engine, and let out a mighty sigh.

"Cher, this gem of a place is called The Hammond Farm, located in Coal Mountain Montana, owned by one Gid Cairo." Ron stated in his best impersonation of Robin Leach. "Gid owes me, but I want to talk to him first, so please just sit here for a minute." He flinched at the look he got from Cheriee. "Gid doesn't take well to strangers. First time I met him, I sorta snuck up on him while I was on a solo mission and he nearly took my head off with a left hook. So please trust me Cher, let me make myself known and I'll motion you on in." Seeing the scowl, Ron leaned over and gave her a deep kiss which quickly turned her frown upside down. He exited the car and made his way to the barn.

Ron approached the open door of the barn and peered inside. "Gid?! Gid?! It's Ron, Ron Stoppable. I need to talk to ya for a moment!" Ron shouted into the inky black barn. Warning bells went off in the back of his mind, prompting Ron to pivot around stopping in a low fighting stance. Before him stood a man of average height, wearing dirt stained jeans, muddy boots, an AC/DC tee, and a faded Atlanta Braves hat perched upon a mane of auburn hair. A bemused half smile played across the man's face and he chuckled silently to himself.

Wiping his hand on an old green bandana, the man finally spoke up. "Well ain't you a sight for sore eyes kiddo. Saw ya on the news, but I know you ain't got nothin' to do with that shit that went down in Middleton," he said, tucking the bandana into his back pocket, the mystery man held out a hand to Ron, prompting Ron to stand up and take the hand in a firm shake.

_Kids beefed up since the last time._ He thought as Ron attempted to crush his hand. "Easy there haus. No need to break this old man's hand. Tell Miss Shego to get outta the car and y'all head on into the kitchen, I'm gonna go whip up some good ol' Georgian Lemonade." With that, the man headed towards the old farm house, leaving Ron to get Shego.

Chuckling to himself, Ron walked back to the car, whistling Dixie to himself. Stopping by the front bumper, Ron motioned for Shego to get out of the car. Complying she opened the door and slithered out of the muscle car. He slipped an arm around her waist and led her to the house. When they reached the door, they could hear some snippets of a baseball game on a radio somewhere in the house.

"Are you sure this guy is on the level Ron? I mean, he could turn us over to the Global Jackasses and we'd be back to square one." She said quietly as they slipped into the living room moving towards the kitchen.

"Ma'am, if there's one thing I know, it's you don't nark on your friends, no matter what the charges." Gid stated evenly while fiddling with a pitcher of lemonade.

Shego looked at the man's back, thinking to herself, _Guys got ears like a bat, I mean I whispered that and He heard it twenty feet away and over some commentator shouting about a Grand Salami._

"To answer your question: Yes I have pretty darn good ears and yes I know exactly who you are Cheriee Gogineau; Age 24; Weight 127.5; Born New Orleans, LA; Moved to Go City Cali-for-nee-i-ay at age 6; Hit by a comet age 12; Became a mercenary age 18; Etcetera, etcetera..." Cairo stated mechanically, turning towards the stunned Shego and bemused Ron. "Take a seat at the table y'all. Momma didn't raise me to be impolite now. Damnit, now, I said take a load off." Cairo chuckled and poured three glasses of lemonade, handing two to the bemused Ron, who had, himself, started to laugh which earned him an elbow to the ribs.

"OW! Yeesh! What am I, a punching bag or somethin'?" He whined good naturedly as he took a sip. **PFFFFT!!!!** "What the hell is this Gid?! Battery acid? You trying to bump me off or something?!" Ron sputtered, glaring at the redhead across the table that was in the middle of trying to keep his sides from splitting.

"Ron, authentic Georgian Lemonade has about two shots a sip of good ol' fashioned Jackie D." Cairo got out before completely falling into his laughter's grip. Narrowing his eyes, Ron looked to Shego for help, only to see her enjoying her cool treat; Her eyes tearing up from not only the lemonade but also from the amusement of her lover's expense.

"Everybody's out to get me..." Ron muttered while sipping his drink with caution.

After an hour or so of war stories, jokes, and several more glasses of Georgia pride, Shego finally bid the boys goodnight, giving Ron a kiss that said "Come to bed soon and there might be more in store for ya." She waved goodnight to Gideon heading down the hall and up the stairs. When Shego's steps finally receded to the guest room and the door shut, the two old friends decided that it was time to get down to business.

"Gid, I need to cash in a few favors buddy." Ron said evenly but with a slight slur to his words.

"Allright kiddo. What do ya need? I'll do what I can. As the good book says, _Ask and thou shalt receive_." Gid replied, his face becoming emotionless and his eyes hardening. _Momma always said, business and Fun just don't mix, 'less you like your ass in a grinder. _

Ron nodded and cleared his throat, steeling himself for the reply to his unmade favors. "Well, we need a place to crash for a bit, new identities, some info, and maybe some new toys."

"Ok Ron, I figure I can help ya out on one condition."

"Great... What's the condition?" Ron asked with a small bit of confusion tainting his words.

"All right, my condition is actually two: You go on to bed and make that lady happy, and I get to be the best man when y'all finally take the plunge." Gideon stated with a half smile and a wink.

"You got it boss!" Ron saluted with a laugh. "But that toy I need may be hard for ya to make. I need a Kevlar/adamantium bi-weave body suit with a full face mask. Also, if possible, a few nice gadgets and gizmos wouldn't hurt either..." _Come on buddy help a guy out..._ Ron thought as he finished his pitch.

Gideon frowned and then quickly smiled. "You got it kid. Might take a few days to whip up, but a little bit of armoring would be fun. Tell ya what kiddo, you and the lady help around the farm for a few days while I fix your stuff up and we'll be even, deal?" Gideon finished by offering Ron a hand. Considering his options, Ron finally nodded and shook Gid's hand, sealing the deal.

Stretching a bit Ron stood and made his way down the hall towards the guest room.

"Night Gid. And, thanks again buddy."

"Don't forget condition one buddy boy!" Gideon teased good naturedly at the retreating form. His tease was quickly responded to by a raised middle finger. Laughing to himself, Gideon made his way to his lab, to start helping out an old friend. After checking the lights, he headed to the old barn. Stepping inside the inky darkness he made his way to the back corner of the shanty of a barn. Taking a quick look around the darkened stalls, he reached his hand to the back side of the circuit breaker flipping a small switch.

With an audible click, the front of the breaker box revealing a small keypad. Reaching forward, he typed in a four number code. "Thank you, Mister Cairo." a vaguely feminine voice.

"No problem, Sweet Lips." Cairo replied with a chuckle.

Moving into the hidden elevator, he pressed a button, riding the elevator to his subterranean lab and comm. center. With a whoosh, the elevator doors opened revealing a very high tech lab/ communication center. Gid stepped out of the elevator and moved to the comm. annex, slipping into a leather high backed desk chair. Rolling under the desk, he dialed a number and waited, sipping Jose from a fairly large hip flask, he awaited the answer on the other side of the connection.

_"Good evening, Cairo-san, you have news for me?" _an Asian voice asked from the screen, face cloaked in shadow.

"Yes master. As you predicted, Ron came to me for a new ID and some equipment." Cario said in an even, respectful tone. "Any further instructions, Master?"

_"That is good, very good Cairo-san, you have done well. Assist him in any way possible. The tragedy that has befallen him is truly horrific. If he is to follow the path that was pre-ordained for him, he must find some semblance of vengeance. When he resolves this problem, he will be well on his way to attaining his true destiny. Remember Cairo-san, guide him, but do not let him know this. Contact me when new information arises, for now I bid you luck and good bye."_ with that the screen faded to black as the man on the other end of the line hung up.

"Well, that was fun. Guess it's time to set to work." Cairo said to the blank screen. Rolling back he stood and stretched. Moving to the other side of the lab, he took another sip from the flask, screwing the top back on he cleared his throat.

"Baby doll, I need ya to scan Ronnie and get his measurements. When you've done that, I need a body suit made from the Kevlar/Adamantium bi-weave I cooked up a few months ago. Start production when you get those measurements, ok snookums?" Cairo said to no one in particular.

"Yes, Sir, Mister Cairo. Production beginning, completion estimated to be at nine AM tomorrow morning." The same mechanical yet feminine voice responded giving Cairo a half grin.

"All righty sweet thang, see ya in the morning. G'nite" Cairo said to the voice, making his way toward the elevator. When it opened, he stepped into it turning to hear the computers response as the doors of the elevator closed.

"G'nite Boss."

_**Middleton General Hospital**_

Kim Possible lay on her stomach, her face on the "toilet seat" wincing as she received stitches for the massive cut across her back. "Relax Kimmie-cub; you'll tear out the stitches I've already got in place." A very doctor like voice stated coolly as she continued to work on her daughters back.

Dr. Anne Possible was not a happy camper. _That bitch, if she wasn't in a body bag, I'd put her in one._ The doc told herself as she fumed about hat misfortune had befallen her daughter. _I've seen way too many cuts like this; maybe I should get into pediatrics or maybe gynecology…Hmm… No giant cuts… _

"All right Kimmie, I've got you pieced back together. I'm going to tell your father and brothers as well as brief Global Justice on your condition." Anne stated as she patted her daughters head. "And to make sure you don't run around I'm going to…" She trailed off as she stuck a tiny needle into Kim's jugular, injecting her with a nice dose of sedative.

"OK baby, get some rest." Anne said as she leaned down and gave her daughter a kiss on the back of the head. Making her way to the door of the room, she turned off the lights, looking back to smile at her sleeping daughter. _I can't believe Kim didn't put up a fight when I tried to sedate her… I think I should tell Betty to put her on medical leave and maybe psyche leave. _Doc Possible pondered as she entered her office to call her husband and her daughter's boss.

Anne assured James that his little Kimmie-cub was all right and she would be spending a few days in a private room until she was healthy enough to be out and about. After saying their good byes, Anne dialed Betty Director's private line and waited for the head of Global Justice to answer.

"Hello Anne, how is Kim doing?" Betty asked in a worried voice.

"She's fine Betty. She just needs to heal up. But that isn't my concern. She seems despondent. She said nothing to stop me from sedating her. I want you to give her a psych work up before you send her back into the field. Am I clear Betty?" Anne said with a worried physician's tone.

"Anne, we want nothing more for Kimberly then for her to succeed and be safe. I'll have Dr. Monroe look into it when her review comes up. If that is all, then I have some urgent matters to attend too." Director replied.

"Good… Betty? Betty...? She hung up on me…" Anne growled.

_Bitch better not get my Kimmie killed… _Anne thought as she rubbed her temples with vigor.

_Time for work… _Anne muttered in her head as she began to flip through some current case file.

_**The Hammond Farm, Coal Mountain Montana, Guest Room Third Door on the Left**_

Ron was in full ninja mode when he entered the room that he and Cheriee were to share while they were staying at The Farm. Silently sliding out of his shorts, he padded to the closet, opening the door with a near silent creak reaching up for the pillow and blanket that was on the shelf above a few old shirts and pairs of jeans.

**Cough, Cough.**

Ron winced as his fingers brushed the wool of the blanket. "You're awake aren't you?" He asked while cursing himself. _I may be the ultimate ninja, but I can't even keep the fracking closet door from creaking, so long entrails I knew thee well. _Ron turned to face his certain doom; _A grumpy Cheriee is a deadly Cheriee..._

"Just what do you think you're doing Buffoon?" Cheriee asked her blanching beau in a seemingly aggravated tone.

"I-I-I..." Ron stuttered, completely oblivious to the glee/hunger in Cheriee's green eyes. "I was going to get some blankets and a pillow from the closet so I can get a little sleep on the floor..." He blurted out glancing out at his shifting feet looking very much like a child who was getting scolded for shoveling cookies. _So ends the life of Ronald Dean Stoppable, killed by his sleep deprived lover..._ While clinching his eyes closed, he heard the box springs creak and a few soft footsteps making their way towards him, sealing his doom.

He flinched like a little girl as he felt two warm arms wrap themselves around his neck. _Great she's gonna rip my damn head of...HMMM? _He jumped a bit as he felt her lips slam against his, her tongue ran along his lips seeking entrance to his mouth. With a dazed smirk, he obliged her, deepening the kiss. A near floating sensation hit both of them, enjoying each other's ware. When hypoxia was starting, they separated still clinging to each other.

"Glad you aren't going to gut me babe, but can I ask what that was for?" Ron asked finding herself lost in her eyes.

Smirking she replied, "Well that's incentive not to sleep on the floor." Disentangling herself from their embrace, she made her way to the bed adding a good bit of sway to her hips, hoping he could see it in the dark. "If you don't get in this bed Mr. Stoppable, I will gut you..." He smiled just a little as he took a bit of a running start leaping into the bed and landing on top of her.

Giggling at him she swatted at him, missing as he dodged a little bit. "There's my ninja boy...."

The laughing and rolling around sounded through the rest of the night, reaching the ears of Gid, who was working on the gauntlets Ron had asked for. Sitting back and stretching a bit, he pulled his trusty flask from his pocket and drained the rest of it.

"OH GOD....MMMM ROOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!"

Breaking into a hard chuckle, Gideon smirked as he cupped his hand around his mouth, shouting up at the couple, "GIVE THAT WILDCAT ONE FOR ME RONNIE-BOY!!!"

From the guest room, he could barely make out Ron's response over Shego's moans and screams. "YOU GOT IT, YA CRAZY FUCKHEAD!" After hearing that, Gid was nearly in tears as he set back to work.

_Ain't no rest for the wicked..._ Gid thought as he smiled, getting back to work on the grappler.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well there y'all go... Hope Y'all like it...


	7. Bing Bang BOOM!

-1A/N: Yo to all the Cairo faithful. Here's the latest installment of this particular tale. Where will it lead our hero? Who is the mastermind trying to destroy Ronnie-boy? Will he ask Shego to take it to the next level? All this and more in yet another Installment of RON STOPPABLE: ASSASSIN FOR HIRE?!!!

Oh btw, I'd like to give my Beta Key a shout out...YOU ROCK YOU EDITING MASTER YOU!!!! ROCK,ROCK ON!!!

I do not own Kim Possible, Disney does for I am weak and THEY are mighty... ALL GLORY TO THE MOUSE!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Hammond Farm**_

_MMMMM... WTF mate? What are those oh so pleasant aromas assaulting my noscrils? _Gid thought as he sat up sniffing the air, drooling a bit. Sliding out of the bed and into a pair of old jeans, he wiped away the quickly accumulating gush of drool with his old green bandana._ Wow, I may be purty good in the kitchen, but Damned Emeril must be cookin' my morning grub today.... Hope it's as good as it smells... _Pushing himself off the bed he grabbed an old flannel button up and slipped into, rolling the sleeves up to the elbows, satisfied with his handy work he picked a large manila envelope off of his desk and made his way to the stairs.

He took one last, loving sniff before entering his humble kitchen. Noting that Cheriee was the culprit, his eyes roamed to his kitchen table. Seeing the large smorgusbourge bowing the table, he scrambled to pick his jaw off the hardwood. "Well I'll be damned..." he trailed off trying to keep his drooling in check.

"Oh, you're up... Ronnie wanted to talk to you before breakfast; he's outside running through some katas. When ya head out tell him breakfast is served and to get his scrawny ass in here or I'll throw it in the compost heap," Cheriee said as she handed a still stunned Cairo a mug of fresh joe. Noticing that the red head was eyeing the laden table, Cheriee started to get a little aggravated.

"Go on Gid, or your ass'll be in the pan with the bacon." she snarled. Nodding dumbly Cairo peeled his eyes off the food long enough to make his way through the house. Pausing on the front porch he took a swig of the steaming coffee. _Lady can make coffee, I'll give her that... Wonder where ol' Ronnie is... He ain't in the yard..._ Gid's noticed the steaming mug of coffee sitting on the top step, and began to visually search the small yard, not spotting his blonde haired friend. While he continued to scan the yard for any sign of the kid, a voice caught his attention.

"Morning Gid, just about finished out here." Following the voice, Gid at long last found where Ron was hiding.

_Maybe hiding ain't such a good verb..._ For the second time in ten minutes he picked his jaw off the ground. The sight of Ron doing a one finger handstand on the weather vane would make even the most stoic individual freak just a wee bit. _OK, for the second time, What the FUCK!!! How did he get up there...? Super ninja indeed..._ After retracting his jaw he took another sip of the glorious joe. ""Hey kid, Cheriee said you wanted to talk to me about something. Mind coming down?" Gid called out with a chuckle.

"Yeah, be there in a sec, boss man." Ron replied.

Bending at the elbow, the blond launched himself into the air. When gravity took over, he did a few mid air somersaults, before landing in a low crouch wearing a confident, yet goofy grin. Dusting himself off he stood and made his way to where Gid was standing. Grabbing his cup, he took a long swig of sweet, sweet coffee.

"One thing about her, she's handy in the kitchen, am I right?" Ron said with chuckle as he took another sip of the liquid nirvana. "Oh before I forget, you ok? I heard ya hit the hay around four this morning." Ron asked taking a swig of coffee from his own cup.

"You got that right bud, and yeah I'm fine, ain't no rest for the wicked..." He replied taking a sip of his own heaven. _Just needs a lil UMPH..._Gid thought as he stealthily removed his flask from a pocket and poured a little hair of the dawg into his brew from his flask. _MMMM much better... _He thought after taking a sip. _Better get down to Business... "_Now what did you need to speak to me about?"

"Well I need to kill myself." a far away voice replied.

Holding his hand up, Gid's demeanor changed to a near stone countenance. "Kid, I know you got a lot of problems, but that ain't the answer and I don't want to be on suicide watch for the rest of your natural life and I'm pretty sure Cheriee would resurrect you just to kick your ass from here to Hahira a few times."

"What? No I don't want to die, I want to kill Ron Stoppable so the heat'll die down and I can have some room to do what I need to do. You have a new ID for me right?" Ron stated slowly, stunned at Gid's response. _Wow...Note to self, do NOT piss Cairo off... Seen that look a few too many times, and I definitely don't want it focused on me again._

"OH! Shit sorry kid, didn't mean to spook ya..." Gid said reaching into the envelope and pulling out two sets of ID's. Handing Ron his, he waited for his buddy to comment on his work.

"Wade Thomas Wilson, age twenty one, formally of Cumming, Colorado... Not bad, got a nice ring to it." Ron stated as he flipped through his new ID. Looking up from his new name, he gave Gid a goofball smile.

"Glad ya like it kid, took me some time, but its air tight." chuckled Cairo. "So… How do you want to die?" Cairo asked, his voice returning to the gravelly voice and his countenance once again hard.

"You still have connections with the merc union right?" Ron asked.

"Well, yeah I suppose... You want to get taken down by a merc or an assassin?" Asked a confused Cairo, who was sporting a cocked eye brow and no-nonsense smirk.

"No, I'm going to rob a bank then blow up my house with me inside." Ron said through a sip of his coffee. The gears that were turning in Cairo's mind finally clicked.

"I get it; you wanna go out with a bang and make it look like you died by your own hand hunh?" Cairo beamed before continuing, "But if you're going to be inside, won't you go pop like a weasel? You may be some sort of bad ass super ninja, but the laws of physics are a nasty bitch who will turn you into deep fried pulp Ron."

"Yeah, don't worry about me getting my ass kicked by Lady Physics Gid, I discovered something while I worked through a kata this morning. I preformed a aerial group punch and hit a rock; broke my hand but something odd yet wicked cool happened.... Watch this." With that, Ron produced a small throwing knife from his pocket. Tilting his head back, Ron opened his own throat, prompting blood to spray from the slashed throat. Staring in horrified disbelief at his friend, Gid watched with morbid curiosity as the ghastly wound healed itself a half second after it was inflicted as if it had never happened.

"One question Ron...." whispered the stunned Cairo. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!?!?!?!" Gid shouted regaining the ability to make loud noises.

Holding his hands up Ron replied calmly, "It part of my new abilities; along with increased stamina, strength, reflexes and speed, I've also got a healing factor. Basically I'm indestructible. Isn't that BADICAL Gid?!" Ron's smile beating down Gid's shock.

Composing himself after his shock outburst, Gideon reverted back to mission mode. Cairo posed a question to the young ninja who was smiling like an idiot.

"OK kid, what do you need and when are we leaving?"

"I need you to bring along some....."

"YOU TWO IDIOTS GET THE FUCK IN HERE AND EAT THIS DAMN FOOD I SLAVED OVER A HOT STOVE TO MAKE, OR I SWEAR ON ALL THAT IS HOLY I WILL KEN-FUCKING-TUCKY DEEP FRY BOTH OF YOUR ASSES!!! NOW MOVE!!!" Cheriee's roar cut off the conversation as both men ran for the house like frightened children who had incurred their mother's wrath, plus they did not want anything to do with a certain Kentucky Colonel.

Meekly sitting down at the table, they flinched as a very irritated Cheriee slammed their plates down in front of them. Both men kept their eyes down, waiting for Cheriee to tell them to eat.

"Are you idiots going to eat or what?" she growled. Slowly both men piled their plates with the plentiful eats, after that first bite, they began to eat with gusto, still not looking at Cheriee out of fear.

"OK, first off, bon-diggity breakfast babe," Ron said making eye contact with the fuming villainess with an appreciative smile after stuffing himself silly with her gourmet five star breakfast.

"It was nothing. Had to help you get your energy up after last night," Cheriee said with a wink, her anger leaving her after the praise she had received.

Blushing, Ron managed to compose himself before continuing, "Second, I need to take care of a little business babe, and you need to stay here and I'm really sorry for this but it has to be done." The last bit he whispered into her ear, all the while he removed a small dart from his boot. At a speed that would have made a cobra blink, he jabbed her in the neck with the small dart.

Her mouth working with utter shock, unable to speak as the powerful sedative flowed through her veins, her eyes glazed over and she slid from her chair and into Ron's waiting arms. Picking her up, Ron carefully carried her and gently laid her unconscious form on Gid's couch. Taking a blanket from the back of the couch, Ron covered her gently and tucked her in. Smiling a sad little smile, he leaned forward and brushed the hair from her forehead, pressing his lips lightly to her forehead, giving her a gentle kiss. _God I hate myself for that, but I don't need to get her hurt… _He thought as he hit one knee to whisper into her ear, "I love you baby with everything I have… I'll be back when you wake up, please be gentle." Finishing his sentiments with a quick peck on her cheek, Ron stood, turning to face Cairo.

"Time to go Gid..." Ron rasped out as he headed for the beat up Tacoma parked in the drive.

"Well....Uh....Shit, No witty response," Gideon groused as he picked up a backpack and headed to the truck.

_**Middleton, Colorado. Stoppable Residence, Seven days later…**_

_**Showtime....**_Ron thought as he continued to fire his Glock 18 out the living room window, showering the police cruisers parked outside with a hail of full automatic lead hell. "You can't make me go back!!" Ron screamed sobbed out the window. _Hope I can time this right..._Ron pondered quickly as he looked over the mound of plastic explosives sat in the center of the room. Giving the five-oh one final barrage, he set about pulling on the active camouflage body suit.

_Thank God Gid is so good with tech, hope the timings good and this suit actually works._ Ron pulled a combat knife from his boot; _this is gonna fucking hurt... _was Ron's last thought as he sliced off his right middle finger. "FUCK!" he half shouted as he watched the blood squirt and his friendly 'Fuck-you" finger hit the ground. Screwing up his eyes in both pain and concentration, he felt new bone and flesh grow from the stump. After a few seconds of agonizing pain, he looked down at his blood soaked hand. _Score one for the Ron-man _Ron thought as he did a little dance around the room. He little victory dance was abruptly cut short as he sensed a SWAT team moving toward his door. Pulling on the other glove of the camo suit he picked up the Glock and fired what was left of his last clip through the front door causing Middleton's finest to scatter like leaves in an autumn breeze.

Smirking Ron activated the camo and moved through the house, making his way to the backdoor of the house, a small tear dropping formed under the mask. _Good bye mom, good bye dad. I'll never forget you and I will kill the son of a bitch that did this to us. Farewell for now..._ Ron pressed the detonator as he approached the boarded over back door. He felt the heat to his back, but strangely did not really hear the explosion that deafened the rest of the neighborhood. As the shock wave hit him, he felt himself be picked up and tossed through the boarded up window, landing in a somersault in the back yard, rolling into the bushes by the back fence.

To anyone else watching it would appear that Ron had committed his final murder; killing himself by suicide via bomb. Effectively destroying what his parents had stood for and built. Psychologists for years to come would analyze the international serial slasher: Ron Stoppable's final hurrah. To Ron, or Wade as he would be known from now on, it was a final goodbye to his parents and the start of his new life. A life that would be a violent one that not only end in justice and vindication, but may also end in a hail of lead.

For a moment Ron watched his home burning, though now it was more or less a collection of a few crispy two by fours. Snapping back to the matter at hand, he moved from his hiding place in the azalea bushes, down the street to a small secluded thicket near the old preschool where he first met Kim. Smiling bitterly at the memories flooding back into the forefront of his mind, he took a calming breath and changed into some street clothes which consisted of a metallica tee shirt, an old pair of jeans, a beat up pair of cowboy boots, and a faded baseball cap.

Satisfied with his new duds, he stuffed the active camo suit back into the backpack. Reaching into the front pouch of the back pack he pulled out his new ID and wallet, along with a small frame Smith and Wesson hammerless .38 revolver, which was quickly slid into the back of his waistband. Feeling that he was dressed to the nines, he closed his eyes and concentrated a bit. After seconds of focusing on his skin and hair color, he finally opened his eyes and looked down at his hands. His skin was now tan and freckle free. Smiling he ran a newly tanned hand through his hair which was now a bit longer reaching almost to his shoulders.

Spotting a puddle, he moved over to it and stared for a moment, liking what he saw. His face remained mostly the same. His eyes were still brown with ice blue flecks, but his skin was leathery and tanned. His hair was now a dirty brown color. With a smile, he used a hair tie to pull his hair into a small pony tail. With a flourish, Ron whipped a pair of Smith shades from his pocket, _Damn I look good…_he thought as he put the shades on and began to made his way to the rendezvous point out near the highway.

_**Possible Residence**_

Though her mother had put up a good fight, Kim was cleared by the GJ psych team and medical team and back in business.

"Thanks again Mister Martin." Kim said with a smile to the aviator wearing pilot.

"Well ya did stop the..." Kim didn't catch the last part as she saw the police cruisers and fire trucks surrounding the old Stoppable house. "No big…" Kim muttered as she started to walk towards her ex-best friend's former home. Shrugging, Martin took off leaving the two teen heroes to their business.

As Kim approached the scene, bile rose in her throat. What was once her second home was now gone; in its place was a smoldering mound of smoking wreckage. While pondering the possibilities, she didn't notice the man approaching her from behind.

"Kimberly, I need to tell you something." a voice from behind her broke her morbid revelry. She turned to face Officer Jack Hobble, the coincidental small-town cop. Placing a large hand on her shoulder, he began to speak softly to the young heroine, "Ronald was inside when the bomb went off, and before he blew the house up he injured several officers. He suffered a violent end..." His breath catching in his throat he finished with, "I'm sorry Kimberly, I really am."

_Ron...is…DEAD?! _Kim thought as she stared mutely at the peace officer. "Where's the...body?" Kim said as her eyes began to fill with tears and her breathing became ragged. The peace officer grimaced at the teen's reaction and pointed a finger to the coroner who was pushing a gurney from what was once the front of the family home. Nodding slowly, Kim made her way to the gurney, reaching it before it was stowed away in the black van.

"Can I see him...?" Kim said timidly, staring at the coroner with misty eyes.

"Well there isn't much left Miss Possible, but I guess I can show you what's left..." the twitchy coroner trailed off as he unzipped the body bag. Once finished he gave a quick nod to the distraught young heroine then he took a few steps back to give the girl her privacy.

Taking a deep breath, Kim opened her eyes only to slam them back shut as the wave of oppressive sadness and pain hit her. Inside the bag where a few bone fragments and a Kentucky styled middle finger wearing Ron's high school ring. Dropping to her knees Kim let loose a wrenching scream.

_**Middleton, Gray's Gas'N'Go**_

_Wonder where the kid is…_Gideon pondered as he sat behind the wheel of his white Tacoma that was idling in the abandoned gas stations parking lot. To be a bit less conspicuous, he had an unfurled road map propped up on the steering wheel. If any passerby would have given him deeper scrutiny, they would have noticed that said roadmap was a 1962 edition map of East Berlin.

Checking his watch, Gid began to worry just a bit. _Ron was supposed to be here at four sharp… Now I heard the big boom, where the hell is that towheaded idiot…?_ Lost in his worrisome revelry, the ninja had no problem slipping into the truck's cab. Ron smirked as he saw that Gid hadn't noticed that he was in the car yet, so he decided to be an ass. Silently gripping the door handle, Ron tensed his arm, waiting for the right second. _Here we go…_ Ron nearly giggled as Gid nervously checked his watch yet again…

**WHAM!!!**

Cairo nearly jumped out of his skin after the door slammed. Whipping his head around like a frightened squirrel his eyes finally found the form of Ron, laughing his ass off clutching his sides, trying to keep from coming apart at the seams. The hapless Ron didn't notice the narrowing eyes of a furious Gid Cairo. Nor did he notice the meaty fist quickly approaching his face. He did how ever notice the brief flair of pain as his jaw shattered.

"OW! Gid, what the hell was that for?!" Ron slurred as he rubbed his quickly healing jaw.

"That was for sneaking up on an old man and to get you ready for what Cheriee is going to do to you when we get back to The Farm, ya sneaky ninja sum-bitch." Gid growled out, putting the truck into gear and roaring out onto the highway. After a few miles that were passed in silence, Gid chuckled a bit, "Damn kid, you really got me good."

"I know Gid; the look on your face was priceless. You looked like a frightened baby chipmunk on speed." Ron laughed back. "But did you really have to break my jaw, I mean I know I heal almost instantly but that doesn't mean you have to go out of your way to test it."

"Well, ya did scare me kid. I'm usually quite observant and you got the drop on me. Anyways I hope you enjoyed that busted jaw chief, cause it's goin' to seem like a love tap compared to what your little lady is going to do to ya buddy boy."

"You really think it's going to be that bad Gid?"

"Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. Billy Shakespeare was a smart Brit buddy, and she's going to kick your ass from here to Hahira." Gid said evenly as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Why me…?"

_**The Hammond Farm. Earlier in the Day.**_

_Wha…? What the fuck happened...?_ A groggy Cheriee thought as she disentangled herself from the blanket. Standing and stretching, she moved towards the kitchen, her stomach whining like a grizzly. Stopping in front of the fridge, she glanced at her cell phone sitting on the counter. _Maybe Ron called or texted where he and Gid went..._ With that thought, the memory of Ron drugging her roared back into the forefront of her mind.

"THAT BASTARD DRUGGED ME AND LEFT ME HERE!!!" Cheriee roared as she stomped to the living room searching for a note or some form of communiqué. Spying a small folded note, she snatched it up and started reading:

_Sweet Heart,_

_I'm sorry babe, but I had to do this, I can't let you get hurt. Gid and I are resolving some major problems back in Middleton. We should be back by the time the sedatives wear off. If we aren't, check the news to see if we've been caught. I love you with all my heart, and I always will. Remember that always._

_Love,_

_Ron_

Tears sprang up in her eyes as she sank back in the couch, her anger completely dissolved. _Please be ok babe....Please.... _A trembling hand reached for the remote and turned on the television. _"...international serial killer, Ronald Dean Stoppable, was laid to rest today hours after committing suicide when he set off an explosive device, destroying his home....lead police on a high speed chase after robbing..._" The rest of the broadcast was lost on Cheriee as she broke down, sobbing and crying.

_He's dead... Gone... I didn't even get to tell him I loved him before he died... _Cheriee continued to sob and wail, crying to the point tears wouldn't come anymore. Hearing a car pull up, she forced herself off the couch to the front window. What she saw made her blood boil. In the cab of the truck sat Gideon and a young man with dirty brown hair that was pulled back. Whipping her head around, she saw the pistol grip of a cut down Ithaca 37 shotgun in the umbrella stand. Smiling a large smile of rage, she pulled it from its umbrella filled prison, racking it, feeling the shell smoothly find its way to the chamber...

_**Meanwhile Outside.**_

"Think she'll be mad, Gid?" Ron asked quietly as he peered thru the windshield, looking intently at the front door as the truck came to a stop. "Bud, you drugged her, left her behind, and she's more than likely seen the TV reports." Pondering for a minute, he turned to Ron with a half smile. "You get out first."

Blanching a wee bit Ron nodded and stepped out of the truck. At the precise moment the door closed, the front door sprang open, and out a shotgun wielding Cheriee came.

**BAM BAM BAM!!!**

The force of the buckshot forced Ron back a couple of steps, his healing factor repairing the shredded muscle as well as the shredded skin; the Metallica shirt was not to be as fortunate. _FUCK ME SIDEWAYS, SLAP MY ASS, AND CALL ME ALLYSA!!! _Ron started to call out to her but he was silenced by two more volleys' of angry lead pellets. After taking yet more damage, Ron praised God when the shotgun ran dry. "Cheriee, babe it's me Ro-." Ron's yell was cut short by Cheriee wielding the spent shotgun like a club. Connecting with his head like a slugger hitting the long ball.

Seeing little enraged Cheriees running around his head, Ron spun to the ground, out like a light. Seeing one bastard down for the count, Cheriee rounded on Gid, who during the fray had made his way towards the porch laughing his ass off. Reaching the steps he sat down in a somewhat graceful manner considering he was trying in vain to keep his sides from bursting. Through tears he saw Cheriee's charge and rolled out of the way onto the dusty ground still laughing like a lunatic.

"YOU GOT HIM KILLED YOU PRICK MOTHER FUCKER!" Cheriee screeched raising the shotgun over her head, ready to deliver the final blow to the madly giggling red head.

Holding up and hand, Gid struggled through his guffaws and managed to speak somewhat intelligibly. "Cheriee....Ron ain't dead... You knocked his ass out!"

"WHAT?!"

"We faked his death and you clubbed him good...HAHAHAHA!" Turning her head to gaze at the prone figure by the truck, Cheriee could only blink. Turning back to the giggling Gideon, the barrel of the shotgun slipped from her grasp as she slowly walked to the conked out figure, lying in the dust. Kneeling beside him she slapped him across the face a few times trying to wake him up.

"Cheriee baby, you get the license of the driver that plowed into me?" Ron slurred through the words, his eyes opening, staring unfocused at her face. His vision finally cleared and his mind's gears got back to grinding away. "Hey there little mama, miss me?" He beamed through bloody teeth.

"Listen to me right now ninja jerk: if you ever pull shit like that again, I WILL end you very slowly and very painfully." Cheriee growled. Nodding slowly, Ron felt fear wash over him, her eyes burning into his very soul.

"Yes ma'am..." He whispered timidly. He closed his eyes expecting total destruction, yet he received a gentle kiss. Staring in utter disbelief at her retreating form, he sat up staring blankly as she disappeared into the house.

"That went well," he said to know one in particular. After a moment of silent sitting he got to his feet just as Gideon was drying his eyes with that old green bandana, sitting on the porch steps. "So, how's the suit coming along, I think it would a helped."

"Yeah, prolly buddy, but that was magical." Gid said chuckling once more. "The suits ready to go, come on lets go try it on buddy boy, hopefully the pretty lady will be a little less pissy by the time we get you in it." With that, Gid motioned for Ron to follow him to the barn.

_**Hammond Farm Command Center. **_

Whistling at the sight of the Lab, Ron made his way to where Gideon was typing away on a keyboard mounted beside a large brushed steel tube. With a snap-hiss the door of the tube opened, revealing a brand new Kevlar/Adamantium bi-weave suit. "Well bud, you gonna stare or try that sucker on?" Nodding, Ron stripped down to his unders, and continued his blank stare at the new duds.

"Uh, Earth to Ron: put these on." Gid said waving a pair of shorts and a sleeveless tee under Ron's nose.

Taking them, Ron asked, "What are these Gid?"

"Those are form fitting Homeostasis undergarments, they keep your core temperature regulated. Put them on buddy boy," Gid explained watching as Ron pulled them on. "Good, now for the rest of the suit." Gid moved to the side as Ron pulled the full pants on, then the shirt. "OK buddy ya don't need to tuck the top into the bottom; just let the locking nanites do their magic."

Ron blinked as the pants and top seamlessly joined into one. "How does that work Gid?" Ron asked in amazement.

"Well as you probably didn't know, the seam of any armor is its greatest weakness. To forego that problem, this suit has built in nanite seam locks which automatically 'sew' the suit together. Same thing will happen with the mask." Gid said. "Take a look in the mirror buddy boy.

Ron turned to the mirror and liked what he saw. As ordered, the bodysuit was ultra black, so black it seemed to suck the light out of the room. After closer scrutiny, he noticed that there were bands of dark blood red at his shoulders, the same color pads on his elbows and knees. "Gid…?" Ron's question was cut off by Gideon.

"Ron I know you had your heart set on black, but that's way to cliché. The bands on your shoulders mark a slightly thicker part of the suit: the same with the knee and elbow pads. Just to give ya a bit more protection in the field." Gid handed him a matte brown leather utility belt that had built in hip holsters and a bandoleer. "Put that on kid." Taking the belt, Ron strapped it on while Gid explained the belt.

"Kevlar-adamantium bi-weave, made to look like leather; pouches for magazines, grenades, smoke pellets, throwing stars, and anything else your heart desires. The Bandoleer has a built in sheath, and the holsters are for these." Gideon handed him two black pistols. "Those are special made Israeli Military Industries SP-21 'Baraks'. 45 caliber ACP. Treat them nice kid." Ron smiled as he holstered his new toys.

"Get those boots on then the mask chief."

Ron sat on a nearby stool and pulled on the boots, tying them tightly, and admiring the blood red toe caps of the ultra black boots. Standing up again he picked up the mask and pulled it on. When it was secure he checked out his new look. The face staring back at him made him nearly yelp. _I look like the angel of death... _Ron ran a finger tip over the black eye covers. The mask itself was ultra black, two thin blood red lines running parallel through the center of the eye coverings, from brow ridge to just below his nose.

"Gid... Thank you so much. I love it." Ron whispered admiring his buddy's handiwork.

"Three more things kiddo: One, these gloves have adamantium knuckles built in." He tossed Ron the gloves and while the former tried tugged them on. When Ron had the gloves on, Gid continued, "Two, the left gauntlet has a micro computer with a built in satellite phone, GPS, wireless internet, and wireless hacking capabilities and the right gauntlet has the grappler." Handing to them to Ron, Gid went to another part of the lab pulling out a long narrow box returning and placing on the lab table. Seeing that Ron was suited up, he smiled.

"Uh Gid, how am I supposed to call, won't speaking give me away?" Ron asked, looking to the comm. gauntlet.

"Kid, the mask has a built in ear bud, which you probably noticed, and also a sub-vocal mic built into the collar of the suit." Ron nodded as Gid motioned for the geared up Ron to join him in front of the mystery box.

"Now the piece de resistance: you remember how I said that bandoleer has a built in sheath?"

"Yeah, what's in the box?"

"Wade Wilson, may I present to you, my masterpiece: _Deathstroke_." With a flourish that would have made a magician envious, Gid opened the box. Ron's heart leapt as he saw what was inside. _It's beautiful..._ Drawing from the box, Ron held the sword staring at his reflection in the blade. It resembled a katana but only at first glance. The blade was long and slightly curved, wide and means. Looking, the sword had not point at the tip, it was just squared off. The handle was curved in a way reminiscent of Count Dooku's lightsaber in Star Wars and wrapped in blood red leather. On the blades spine near the tip, was a section that had a thorn shaped piece removed.

"It's made from pure adamantium, acid etched, and you will never have to sharpen it. Enjoy," Gid said smiling.

Nearly to the point of tears, Ron sheathed the sword and gave Gideon a bone crushing hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!"

Gasping, Gid pushed him away. "No problem at all. Let's go show your lovely lady the new you and get prepped for Wade Wilson's first paying gig."

Smiling brightly behind his new mask, Ron said, "Alright! Let's do it!"

Moving to the elevator, Ron had to ask a question. "Think she's still pissed?"

The only response he received was Gid softly whistling _Taps._


End file.
